Electronic devices communicate using a variety of wired or wireless communication protocols in radio bands such as the unlicensed Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) bands. Bluetooth is one such wireless communication protocol that is deployed in a variety of consumer electronic applications. Bluetooth can be relatively expensive to implement, thus making it unattractive for some applications. In addition, Bluetooth involves a specialized device pairing scheme that is complicated to invoke by many users.